Spiderman
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Kendall feels like being Spiderman and drags Logan into it.


Logan fell back on 2J's orange sofa, laughing loudly. Kendall was currently leaping around the apartment, clad in his new Spiderman all-in-one pyjamas – a present from Logan. Logan got the biggest ones he could find, but seeing as they were made for children, the onesie was quite tight-fitting on Kendall; but the blonde did not seem to mind one bit.

"Do you know how stupid you look?" Logan asked though his laughter. "You're going to hurt yourself or break something if you don't calm down, Kendall."

"I am not Kendall! I am Spiderman!" The blonde announced, posing melodramatically.

Logan gave the boy a crooked smile, "You don't have a mask. I can see that it's you, Kendall."

The blonde paused for a second, but then his face lit up and he suddenly climbed up the swirly slide without another word, leaving a confused Logan on the sofa.

Kendall returned a couple of minutes later, towering over the balcony. Logan spotted him and burst out laughing.

"You have a mask?"

Kendall climbed down the outside of Swirly, running over to Logan and making him stand.

"My dear lady, I heard your cries. I am here to help."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Please, Logan? Just go with it?"

Logan sighed; he could never deny Kendall. He fell against the blonde's strong chest and batted his eyelashes, "Oh, Spiderman! I'm so glad that you're here. Some muggers stole my purse!"

Kendall snorted, "Your purse?"

Logan glared up at him, "Hey, do you want me to play along, or not?"

"Don't worry!" Kendall exclaimed, getting back into character. "I shall get your purse back. Do not fret, beautiful."

Logan raised his eyebrows at Kendall's choice of words and watched as the boy ran back up Swirly. "Be careful, Spiderman!"

"I'm always careful," The blonde grinned once he had reached the top.

Logan collapsed back on the sofa once Kendall had disappeared, hoping that the role-playing was over now. He'd just gotten comfortable when he heard a crash coming from above him. Looking back over his shoulder, Logan jumped when he saw Kendall hanging, headfirst, off the balcony, facing him.

"Kendall!" The brunette panicked, jumping up when he saw the boy hanging by his legs. "What on earth are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine," Kendall laughed lightly. "I have retrieved your purse."

Logan rolled his eyes again when his friend waved a black purse at him, one that obviously belonged to Mrs Knight. The brunette humoured him and took it from his hands.

"Thank you, Spiderman. You're my hero. How can I ever thank you?" He deadpanned.

"Well, since I'm just hanging here...I've always wanted to try the Spiderman Kiss."

Even through the mask, Logan could tell that Kendall was giving him his signature smirk.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be? The hero always gets it on with the pretty, helpless woman."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "Then go _find_ a pretty, helpless woman to get it on with!"

"Oh, come on, Logie. It's just a bit of fun. Haven't you always been curious about what it would be like? I know that you think Tobey Maguire's hot, so just pretend that I'm him."

"I do not think he's hot!"

"Whatever. Just live a little, bro. You're so scared of everything!"

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to kiss you!"

"Why? Are you not very good? Have you ever actually kissed anyone before?"

"Of course I have!"

"So, what then? You're just not very good?"

"There's nothing wrong with my kissing!"

"Prove it."

"Fine!"

Kendall grinned, not expecting Logan to give in so easily.

Logan slowly walked forward, coming face-to-face with his best friend. He took a deep breath and pulled the mask down enough to free Kendall's mouth. Then he froze.

"Chickening out, are we?"

"No! Just shut up!"

Kendall licked his lips and then kept his mouth shut. Logan shook his head as he moved in closer.

"I've gotta get new friends," He murmured as he leant in.

At first, it was just a soft press of lips, but Logan – determined to prove to Kendall that he was actually a good kisser – cupped Kendall's cheeks and ran his tongue along the boy's lips. Kendall immediately opened his mouth and met Logan's tongue with his own. Logan found himself smiling into the kiss and he gently pulled Kendall's bottom lip between his teeth, causing the blonde boy to softly moan. Logan released Kendall's lip and stroked his thumbs across Kendall's cheeks as their tongues, once again, battled for dominance.

Logan pressed one last peck on Kendall's lips and then took a step back; wiping at the sides of his mouth with his hand.

"That was awesome!" Kendall admitted, staring at the boy in front of him.

Logan blushed and bit on his bottom lip as he nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't bad. If it was raining, then it probably would have been just like the movie."

"Why can't it be raining now?" Kendall complained, looking out the window.

Logan laughed lightly, "Come on, get up. Hasn't all the blood rushed to your head?"

"I do feel a little funny..."

Logan helped to push Kendall back up onto the balcony and the blonde pulled his mask on properly and then saluted Logan as he ran towards their bedroom. Logan returned to the sofa, thinking about how weird the last few minutes had been.

James and Carlos returned from the pool not even ten minutes later and they joined Logan on the sofa, talking excitedly about the "epic cannonball" that Carlos did into the pool. Logan was distracted by Kendall coming down Swirly, now dressed in normal clothes. The blonde smiled brightly and sat beside Logan, throwing his arm across the back of the sofa and watching the documentary that Logan had put on TV.

After they'd all had something to eat, Logan decided to join James and Carlos by the pool, but Kendall stayed in the apartment, grabbing his laptop and saying that he'd join them in a minute. Logan glanced back over his shoulder as he left the apartment and watched Kendall for a moment before sighing and following his band mates.

Logan loved to relax by the pool and read his medical books and everything was going great until a droplet of water hit the page he was reading. The brunette looked up quickly, ready to glare at whoever splashed him, but no one had. A couple of seconds later, there was another droplet; it was raining. Logan groaned and began to pack up his things. He turned to James and Carlos in the pool, but they told him they were going to stay, so Logan went back up to 2J on his own.

The apartment was empty when Logan walked in, making the boy frown and wonder where Kendall had gone. He shrugged and sat up against the window, gazing out at the view as the rain got heavier. Then he smirked, remembering what Kendall had said earlier, how he wished it was raining. Logan wondered if Kendall was out in it now, finding some girl to pull off the perfect Spiderman Kiss with. The smart boy frowned as he felt a pang of jealousy hit him at the thought of Kendall kissing someone else. Sure, Logan knew that he was attracted to guys, but he'd never thought of Kendall as anything other than his best friend.

Logan jumped when his phone went off in his pocket. He smiled when he saw he had a message from Kendall.

_Go out onto the balcony. K x_

Curious, Logan did what he was told, a smile playing on his face. He opened the glass doors and stepped onto the balcony, not caring about the rain that was soaking through his clothes, but he couldn't see Kendall.

Logan jumped when _Spiderman_ suddenly appeared in front of him, hanging upside down from a wire that was attached from somewhere above him.

"Kendall?" Logan laughed, incredulously.

"I'm not Kendall, I'm Spiderman," He reminded the shorter boy.

"You set up wires?"

"Camille helped me."

"Of course she did," Logan rolled his eyes with a smile.

"It's raining..." Kendall pointed out.

"It is," Logan smirked. "Did you know it was going to rain?"

"I checked the weather report while you were down at the pool..."

"Wow. I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

Logan grinned and stepped closer, "Oh, definitely."

Logan pulled back the mask once again, seeing Kendall's grin and he licked his lips before pressing them against Kendall's. Logan sighed happily at feeling Kendall's lips against his once again and opened his mouth to allow Kendall access.

Even though the angle was awkward and the rain made everything slippery, both boys didn't want the moment to end. To them, it was perfect. To them, nothing else mattered. They both wanted to stay outside, kissing for as long as the rain lasted, but Logan pulled back, reminding Kendall that they could get ill if they stayed out in the rain for too long.

Kendall sighed and flipped himself upright, unhooking himself from the wires and he finally took the mask off completely. Logan smiled at him, warmly, smirking slightly at the blonde's messed up hair.

"Why don't we get into some dry clothes and sit and watch a movie?" Logan suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Kendall grinned, grabbing Logan's hand as they walked back into the apartment.

"What do you want to watch?" Kendall asked as they walked over to the sofa, both now warm and dry.

"I'm in the mood for Spiderman," Logan smirked.

Kendall laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Logan's head, "Of course you are. I'll go and get the DVD."

"And I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Kendall sat and waited on the sofa for Logan to join him, the brunette bringing over two large mugs of hot chocolate. The smaller boy curled up against the blonde's side and Kendall pressed play on the remote, pulling a blanket over them both as he sat back and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from their close contact. Logan smiled up at his best friend and softly pressed a loving kiss to his lips. Kendall sighed happily and leant his head on top of Logan's, both of them finally focusing on the movie.


End file.
